onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The truth behind Shanks; the roger pirates and the ancient weapons!
We still don't know the real Shanks; we don't know his youth, his relationship with Gol D. Roger ( apart from the fact that he was his captain), the intentions he has or his powers. All these questions still don't have an answer today.. but i will give it a shot. This theory gives insight into two of these questions: - His relationship with Gol D. Roger - His powers When i was reading about the ancient weapons, i learned that they are all named (obviously)after the greek gods: - Pluton (Hades, means wealth) - Poseidon (God of the sea, water and earthquakes) - Uranus (the personification of the sky). Since Poseidon (Shirahoshi) is able to control the sea kings and thereby the sea, it's obvious to say that Shirahoshi is related to the greek god Poseidon. This made me think of Uranus, who is the personification of the sky. It looks like Shanks is able to control the weather / sky in 2 scenes: in episode 45 where Shanks meets Mihawk and Mihawk shows him the bounty of Luffy which makes Shanks happy. It looks like his happiness affects the sky by making the sun shine, letting the clouds dissapear and creating a rainbow. Later on, when Shanks meets Whitebeard, we can see that his emotions affect the sky again. We can see that his anger while talking about Blackbeard affects the sky by making it very cloudy and even rain. Right after he made his point clear, the rain stops. These events made me believe that Shanks could be Uranus, but that's not all.. We know that Oda stated that "losing an arm did not weaken him in any way", which also makes sense because he can control the sky. We also know that Gol D. Roger had one of the ancient weapons because Shiki said that in episode 0 when Roger clashed with Shiki. Since Shanks was already a nakama of Roger by that time, it makes sense that he is Uranus. It also gives Roger and Shanks a special relationship and one of the reasons for Roger to give the strawhat to Shanks. All these events made me believe that Shanks is Uranus; an interesting and cool theory!:) Let me know what you guys think of this theory and at what parts you agree / disagree with me! Ok, now cite something that's actually canon! 21:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, indeed a good idea, but let us not forget that Monkey D. Dragon can control the weather also. There is that time with Luffy almost getting his head cut off, and how he is in such a high position like Shanks. -- 06:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I have 3 points against and one for your theory! First it doesen't rain when shanks meets whitebeard. Second when Mihawk shows shanks luffy's bounty it was already a bright day, Oda just drew shanks and his crew in shadow (artistic effect etc). Thirdly I believe that shiki mentioned that roger new of an ancient weapons location not that he had one. However I might be wrong on that one. Although I think the theory is unlikely one thing that supports it which you missed is the fact that during Rogers battle with Shiki a storm randomly blows up, which is acknowledged to be lucky/a coincidence? Pepapug